


1000 Paper Monsters

by Stimpak



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, au title is still a work in progress, mostly focuses on papyrus and sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stimpak/pseuds/Stimpak
Summary: Three months after a neutral run and Frisk has still yet to reset. One day a metal sphere falls from the sky and lets out a gas the plunges the Underground into quarantine. The story follows Sans and Papyrus as they struggle to adapt to this new life style and the hardships that it brings from sickness, to terrible snow storms, to many more tragedies.





	1000 Paper Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im so happy youve come to check out my story! Ive been wanting to write this for a while now and im so happy to share it with you all! Tw for emetophobia towards the end of the chapter

Its been Almost a year since the Frisk left the Underground. Twelve months since the death of the king, Asgore, and Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins.

 

Sans remembered seeing the Frisk walk out of the Ruins with dust all over their purple striped sweater and a plastic knife in their left hand. He was scared for his life to be honest; he wasnt prepared to see Papyrus die all over again but he knew there was nothing he could do but wait and see what happens. Much to Sans’ surprise Papyrus came home that night exclaiming loudly how he made friends with a human. Seeing his brother alive almost made Sans cry but he still wondered why the human spared him this time around.

 

A few days later there was news that a human had killed Asgore and left through the barrier. When Sans asked Undyne about it she seemed almost bitter about it.

 

“They didnt even say anything, the little punk. They marched right up to Asgore and…”, she stopped there but Sans knew she wanted to say more; she just couldnt find the right words. He just nodded in response and thanked her for telling him.

  


Two months later and theres still no reset. Sans cant decide if Frisk is just messing with him at this point or somethings preventing them from resetting. Every morning was the same; he woke up, checked off his calendar, and spent the day watching Papyrus train or working with Alphys.

The day started out the same as always; Sans managed to get himself out of bed and walked over to his calendar. It was now half way through the third month without a reset. Sans marked the day off and sighed. Making his way downstairs he saw a note Papyrus had left him.

 

‘Lazy bones! I hope you find this note at a reasonable time and not half way through the day! I am out by the Hole training with Undyne! I left you some spaghetti in fridge, please make sure to eat since Ive noticed you have not been a lot recently! Sincerely, The Great Papyrus!’

 

Sans smiled at Papyrus’ words and his concern for Sans’ wellbeing. He stuffed the note into his pocket and went to go meet his brother.

 

The Hole was a mysterious hole in the ceiling that just appeared one day. Since the roof of the Underground was miles up above them they couldnt really see it from the patch of woods near Snowdin it was located but with Alphys’ telescope they could see that it was a shallow hole leading to the surface. Alphys said it couldnt have been more than a few inches around and was located around the top of the mountain.

 

“Sans! You actually woke up at a decent time! Did you try some of my new spaghetti? Its a new recipe me and Undyne tried!” Papyrus’ voice snapped Sans out of his thoughts and he smiled widely at his brother who in turn squinted his eye sockets and gave him a warning look.

 

“Im _alfredo_ I didnt bro but I can imagine its _impastable_ for it to be any less than amazing.” Sans chuckled to himself as Papyrus let out a loud groan and shook his head but Sans could see a faint smile forming on his brother’s mouth. Satisfied with making his brother smile, Sans made his way over to where some monster kids and Alphys were watching the training session and greeting them lazily.

 

At some point Sans had dozed off but he was woken by the sudden yelp his brother let out. Sans woke up in a fash, his eye glowing and ready to protect his brother but when he actually looked around he didnt see a threat and calmed down. Walking over to where the group had gathered, he spared a glance at Papyrus who seemed to be fine but was rubbing his head a bit.

Sans followed Papyrus’ eyes and saw a metal ball sinking into the snow. Upon inspection it didnt seem that big, about the size of the neighborhood kid’s kickballs. Sans looked to the side and saw Undyne sending the kids that were there earlier home. Turning back to the metal ball, he saw Alphys trying to figure it out without touching it.

 

“Where do you think it came from doc?” Sans gave her a strained looked as she twiddled her claws and stuttered out a response. “I-I think it c-came from the h-h-hole.” she pointed up as she talked and he followed her finger to look at the hole but something was off about it. He turned back to Alphys. “Hey do you have a telescope with you?” She nodded frantically and handed him her phone explaining that there was one built into it.

 

As Sans looked through the scope trying to find the hole he could see Papyrus out of the corner of this eye walk over and pick the orb up and move it around in his hands. “Doctor Alphys! Did one of your experiments manage to leave your lab by itself?” Alphys shook her head frantically and let out a squeak. “P-P-Papyrus! You s-shouldn't pick it up-p-p! We dont-t know where it cc-came from!”

 

Sans finally found the hole and unfortunately this also confirmed his suspicions and saw that the hole had been sealed up. Now it didnt take a royal scientist to put two and two together and he quickly handed Alphys her phone before turning to Papyrus. “Papyrus you gotta throw that thing as far away as you can from us right now.”

 

Startled, Papyrus suddenly dropped it and Sans started panicking. There was a ticking sound and as much as Sans wanted to be anywhere that wasnt here he couldnt bring himself to move but instead watched in horror as two tubes sprouted out and suddenly a gas came streaming out.

 

The gas made his skin itch and Sans made the mistake of taking a sharp breath in. The gas burned in his lungs and he felt like he couldnt breath. Through tears in eyes he frantically ran towards the sound of Papyrus yelling for him. The moment he made contact with his brother Sans teleported the two of them back to their house.

 

Once they were inside Papyrus shoved himself off Sans and gave him a look of fear and pain. “Sans! What about Undyne and Alphys! We cant just leave them there!” Sans opened his mouth but before he could say anything, he threw up all over the carpet and fell to his knees. He looked down and noticed that it wasnt just any kind of puke but in fact pure magic. Papyrus rushed over to help him up and lead him to the couch.

 

Sans coughed and wiped his mouth. “Theyll be ok Paps, I saw Undyne grab Alphys and Im sure she got to a safe place.” His brother gave him a doubtful look but nodded anyway. “Does this mean we have to stay inside for a while?”

 

Sans felt his phone buzz and looked at it to find a message from Undyne. Apparently multiple places including major spots like the Capital and Snowdin had been hit as well with the same mysterious gas. Sighing, he began to take off his jacket because he was starting to warm up.

 

“Yeah bro, looks like we’re quarantined for a while.”

 

The inevitable follow up of ‘how long’ never came; both of the skeleton brothers had a feeling it was gonna be a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter let me know what you think of it I love hearing feedback! You can find me on tumblr   
>  @stim-pak.tumblr.com if you enjoy my work!


End file.
